


Azzurro e le sue piume

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [M2 -Prompt: "La piuma arrivò risalendo il vento" (Giorgio Faletti, La piuma)]C'era una volta un accanito collezionista di piume, fissato con la loro morbidezza indescrivibile, pari al manto di un cucciolo adorabile, nonché incantato dalla loro bellezza naturale. Egli ne possedeva infinite, di tantissime varietà di pennuti piumati, di moltissime sfumature di colore, di dimensioni diverse, dalle più piccole alle più grandi.





	Azzurro e le sue piume

C'era una volta un accanito collezionista di piume, fissato con la loro morbidezza indescrivibile, pari al manto di un cucciolo adorabile, nonché incantato dalla loro bellezza naturale. Egli ne possedeva infinite, di tantissime varietà di pennuti piumati, di moltissime sfumature di colore, di dimensioni diverse, dalle più piccole alle più grandi. Questo fortunato appassionato di piume d'uccello si chiamava Azzurro, e sì, era un nome insolito da dare a una persona vivente, eppure la scelta era stata ispirata dalla madre, stanca per il parto, che stando con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo terso fuori dalla sua finestra, aveva insistito di fronte al marito e alla levatrice di poter chiamare suo figlio così, semplicemente Azzurro.  
Fin da bambino, questo scricciolo dai capelli rosso ramato, dalle efelidi spruzzate sul volto rotondo, dagli occhi scuri come un abisso profondo, passava il suo tempo libero dal controllo dei genitori giocando a nascondino, oppure raccogliendo oggetti da terra, talvolta venendo rimproverato dalla madre perché non sempre quello che raccoglieva era buono, non se si trattava di una bottiglia di vetro rotta oppure di un ferro arrugginito con il quale avrebbe rischiato una malattia se solo si tagliava. Quando trovò la sua prima piuma, fu amore a prima vista: era così bella, soffice, leggerissima, eterea e piccola che ne rimase molto colpito, tanto da farne una vera passione.  
Crescendo, arricchì ulteriormente la sua collezione. Sua moglie Jolanda, conscia che avrebbe dovuto dividere il cuore del suo uomo con quelle cose, si rassegnò presto e passò la sua stessa rassegnazione ai due figli Pierino e Mameli. Azzurro si alzava dal letto al mattino e si coricava per dormire alla sera, con le piume immancabilmente fra i suoi pensieri. Erano così importanti che se ne portava alcune in valigia durante il lavoro, che piazzava le più fortunate sul cruscotto della sua auto, che ne teneva sempre altre addosso durante i pasti principali della sua giornata tipo.  
Un brutto giorno, brutto perché solamente per lui rappresentava una tragedia e un dramma, perse una delle più preziose, azzurra come il suo nome proprio. La cercò ovunque: dentro casa, fuori casa, in macchina, al lavoro, al ristorante, dal meccanico, dal dentista, dall'idraulico, dall'avvocato, dal tecnico dell'ascensore, da colleghi e amici, nella scuola dei suoi figli. Decisamente ovunque. Nessuno aveva visto la piuma celeste. Afflitto, lo stravagante Azzurro si sedette su una roccia, lungo il sentiero di casa. Quando aveva ormai perso la speranza, recitando mentalmente un epitaffio meritevole, si alzò il vento freddo. Fece per ripararsi il volto in lacrime: quando poté riaprire i suoi occhi neri e lucidi, vide che nella manica del suo maglione si era attaccata una piuma. Non era esattamente la stessa che aveva perduto, ma le somigliava: era di un blu chiaro e rassicurante. Lo prese come un segno del destino portato dal vento e si rilassò. Infine, tornò a casa con il cuore un po' più leggero e un ampio sorriso sul volto. E Azzurro raccontò a tutti che quella piuma era davvero speciale, poiché essa arrivò risalendo il vento fino a lui che piangeva.

 

°°  
510 parole.  
Scritta per la terza settimana del COW-T 9, missione 2, incipit 2.


End file.
